


Stracone zachody miłości

by LLP, vanitachi



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: Genet, Killmonger znowu przemawia kwiecistym językiem, Multi, Pyrkon – tego nie robi się ludziom, Sarte, a z tym Hitlerem to autentyk, architektura tęsknoty, bajki z Wakandy, dwa dowcipy o umieraniu, fandom fandomowi wilkiem nosorożcem i samotną wyspą, intertekstualność, jełopy i jemioły, kojejkon, miniaturki, miłość jenoty i inne kłopoty, napisałabym yuri ale wyszło jak zwykle, nasza pierwsza Gwiazdka, okłady z fluffu na złamane serca, rhino from the rainbow, skarpetki w panterkę, socjalizm, suchary subsaharyjskie, szwarzcharakter mydło i powidło, tygrysie maski w tygrysie paski, tym razem nawet dziesiąta woda po kisielu ma swoje trzy minuty, w trzech zdaniach, walizki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/pseuds/LLP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: Dojrzały, opanowany i doskonale zorganizowany król N’Jadaka wcale nie dostaje kota w tej zapyziałej Wakandzie, bez chipsów, śniegu i jeszcze z mężem ciągle w rozjazdach. A ciężko pokarany przez bogów za winy swoich przodków król T’Challa wcale nie dostaje kota z N’Jadaką. Wszyscy się tu kochają. Byle nie w miejscach publicznych, chłopcy!





	Stracone zachody miłości

**Ulysses Klaue dixit:**  
Bóg obdarzył mnie sercem czułym i tkliwym, duszą poety, całkiem ładnym barytonem… Tylko niestety nie zainwestował w żadną ekstra teczuszkę. Gdybym to ja miał takie całuśne ustka i klatę jak się patrzy, sam bym został królową Wakandy.

 **Linda dixit:**  
Faceci…! Proszę cię…! W następnym wcieleniu chcę do Dora Mijale!

 **W’Kabi dixit:**  
Żona mnie nie słucha, nosorożec mnie nie słucha. A król owszem. I jaki z tego wniosek dla narodu?

 **Shuri dixit:**  
Przecież tak dobrze dogadywał się z Nakią. Ale mu powiedziałam, trąba słoniowa, „to, że coś działa, nie znaczy, że nie może działać lepiej”. No to mam za swoje, majstrować dwóm chłopom stabilizator do hamaka!

 **Shuri dixit po głębszym namyśle:**  
A zakładając, że zgadzam się z twoim postulatem militaryzacji Wakandy? Ale nie mam na kim testować swoich pomysłów na broń biologiczną? Zgodzisz się zostać moim królikiem doświadczalnym, szwagrze?

 **Ramonda dixit:**  
Z moim synem od razu znalazłam wspólny język, wymieniamy się pałacowymi ploteczkami, rozmawiamy o filmach, o kuchni, o modzie… Całe szczęście, że Bast mi go zesłała, bo z córkami nie mogę się w tym zakresie dogadać. Tylko ta polityka i nowe technologie, a oglądać ze mną „Korony królów” nie ma kto…

 **Słonko zachodzi, pogoda sprzyja, ja tu sobie próbuję z godnością kipnąć, wypowiadam swoje ostatnie słowa i zamiast ciętej riposty albo pełnego skruchy milczenia słyszę, Drodzy Państwo, takie oto…**  
-Gdyby kózka nie skakała, toby w kozie nie siedziała.  
-Serio? Dobra, poddaję się, leczcie, ratujcie, osądzajcie, cokolwiek. Nie chcę umierać, mając w pamięci najgorszy suchar, jaki w życiu słyszałem.

 **Wieczorek kawalerski przed naszym wielkim wakandyjskim weselem**  
-Czy jeśli panna młoda jest panem młodym, to mogę ją zaprosić jako gościa na swój wieczorek kawalerski?  
-Nie do końca wiem, o czym mówisz, kochany, ale na wszelki wypadek NIE.  
-A w roli striptizerki?

 **Król Wakandy ostrzega: palenie tytoniu powoduje (…)**  
-Nie, N’Jadaka. Wakanda to wysoce rozwinięty kraj z bardzo wyśrubowanymi standardami zdrowotnymi i dużą społeczną świadomością, nikt u nas nie pali…  
-A ja bym dał głowę, że dzisiaj po trzeciej nad ranem wszyscy i tak wyszli zapalić.

 **Skaryfikacje albo Kategorie albo I raz jeden w życiu swym, ten jeden tylko raz, Killmonger poczuł w sercu lęk…**  
-O, to jest nowe. Ale przecież po naszej nocy poślubnej nie zabiłeś już niko… Tłumacz się, N’Jadaka!

 **„18.30 Dziś mam wolny wieczór”**  
18.31 A wtej swojej komorce to masz autokorekte czy autocenzure?  
18.32 Wolny wieczór nie musi oznaczać jednego, N’Jadaka.  
18.33 A co lepzsego może oznaczac???

 **"18.49 Decyzją Rady uznaliśmy, że na obecnym etapie resocjalizacji jesteś jednostką dość dojrzałą i odpowiedzialną, aby w pełni partycypować w życiu kulturalnym naszej wspólnoty."**  
18.50 ze cooo?  
18.51 Aaaaaa XDDD  
18.52 Bajka na dobranoc!!!≥w≤

 **"19.12 Jako że nasza ojczyzna należy do tego obszaru kulturowego, w którym dominuje przekaz ustny, nie powinieneś lekceważyć obrzędów związanych z komunikacją oralną."**  
19.13 komunikacja oralna brzmi zajebiscie  
19.14 ale jeszcze barzdej zajebiscie brzmi  
19.15 BAJKA NA DOBRANOC!!!!!! ≥w≤

 **"19.21 No ale czekaj mamy siedzieć przy ognisku i pierdolić jakieś głupoty?"**  
19.23 Nie, Eriku, wysłuchasz kilku ważnych, przekazywanych w Wakandzie z pokolenia na pokolenie opowieści o tym, jakie wartości cenimy.  
19.24 BAJKA NA DOBRANOC!!!!!! ≥w≤  
19.25 Moge przyniesc piwko?

 **"-„Zachodźże, słoneczko, skoro masz zachodzić” to rewolucyjna antysielanka, głos w obronie ludu i klasy pracującej, gdy już panowie szlachta zorientowali się, że wieś przeważnie nie jest wcale sielska i anielska, i to poniekąd z ich winy..."**  
-A nie, że to ja się nie mogę doczekać na twój wolny wieczór, kiciu. I te bolące rączki to też nie w dziedzinie samoobsługi. Normalnie wstyd mi za te twoje pomysły, T’Challa.  
-Ktoś tu niedawno chciał Wakandy, nad którą słońce nie zachodzi…  
-Tak, tak, ten ktoś chciał cię posłać do piachu, puszku. Tego kogoś dzisiaj wśród nas nie ma. Został wielbiciel zachodów słońca i wolnych wieczorów w kameralnej monarchii…

 **Bajki z Wakandy (1)**  
Dawno, dawno temu panował w Wakandzie mądry i sprawiedliwy król T’Chaka. Mądry i sprawiedli-wy, mówię. Tyle z bajki, frajerzy.

 **Bajki z Wakandy (2)**  
Skąpany w promieniach zachodzącego słońca dziedziniec pałacowy rozkwitał szkarłatem sukni, czerwienią szminek, hebanem skór zebranego tu kwiatu wakandyjskiej arystokracji, gdy król T’Chaka dokonywał uroczystego otwarcia ceremonii zorganizowanej dla uczczenia osiemnastych urodzin następcy tronu.  
Książę T’Challa kątem oka dostrzegł ruch w głębi korytarza, upewnił się, że zapięta pod szyję biała tunika dokładnie zakrywa jego naszyjnik, a matkę, pytającą, czy wypatrzył jakąś godną uwagi kandydatkę na przyszłą królową, obdarzył nieco smutnym uśmiechem i szeptem poprosił, by do północy bez zbędnego hałasu i wzbudzania paniki wyprowadzono z sali balowej wszystkich przybyłych na bal.  
-Nasz gość w masce pewnie zechce poprosić mnie do tańca.

 **Puka się**  
-Plemię strażników przybywa z rapo… Yyy, tego… Plemię strażników przybędzie z raportem trochę później.

 **Puka się do skutku**  
-Ekm, ekm, plemię strażników przybywa z raportem! KHĘ, KHĘ, PLEMIĘ STRAŻNIKÓW PRZYBYWA Z RAPOTREM! Eeeeh, plemię strażników zostawia raport pod drzwiami.

 **"-Pewien myśliwy potknął się w buszu o czaszkę, a gdy spytał ją: „Skąd się tu wzięłaś”, czaszka odparła: „Przez gadulstwo”, toteż myśliwy wrócił do wioski, zawołał wszystkich współplemieńców, a nawet samego króla, by pokazać im to dziwo, jednak gdy przybyli na miejsce, czaszka, jak zwykłą czaszka, milczała, więc zniecierpliwiony król kazał ściąć myśliwego."**  
-A kiedy czaszka myśliwego potoczyła się w zarośla, gadająca czaszka spytała ją…  
-Znam bajkę o gadającej czaszce, moja miła – odparł W’Kabi - i wiem, jakie jest jej przesłanie. Chciałem tylko uprzedzić, że od dziś będę im te raporty przesyłać faksem.

 **Pożegnanie z prywatnością**  
\- Miał być romantyczny, kurwa, spacer po sawannie, tylko we dwóch, więc czemu ta tłusta krowa ciągnie się za nami jak smród po gaciach?  
\- Nie jestem pewien, o czym mówisz – odparł król T’Challa z wrodzonym taktem.  
\- Mamy na ogonie babę z dzidą i nosorożca, wybierz sobie.

 **"- Poznajcie się, to jest Kofi, znam go od małego..."**  
Król N’Jadaka uniósł pytająco brew. Jeszcze raz otaksował wzrokiem dekolt strażniczki Dora Milaje. Wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się w stronę nosorożca.

 **"- Według wysłanego faksem raportu plemienia strażników…"**  
-…kiedy mnie nie było, Kofi trochę chorował, nie chciał jeść i był bardzo osowiały – zaczął tłumaczyć król T’Challa, lecz widok, który ukazał się jego oczom, zmusił monarchę do zapytania: - Kochany, co to za mina….?  
\- Załóżmy, że osowiała…

 **"-Jesteś zazdrosny o nosorożca?"**  
-Wcale że nie, ale to bydle je ci z ręki.  
-Jak i ty, kochany.  
-Metaforycznie to gruba przesada i gówno prawda, a dosłownie to chyba zapomniałeś o zasadzie WSKAZWKA, koteczku.

 **Czytelnicy już pewnie zgadli, ale Shuri jest tylko genialną nastolatką, toteż potrzebuje czasu**  
-Więc Spadaj Koleś Albo Zaraz Wołam Kobiety z Armię? Wczesny Syndrom Krótkotrwałej Abstynencji Znamionujący Wyłącznie Kaca po Ananasówce? To może jakaś wskazówka?

 **Wszystkie Sprawy Królewskiej Alkowy Zostają W Królewskiej Alkowie**  
-Serio? Tyle zachodu o taki banał? Jeśli hasło bezpieczeństwa też macie takie durne, to szczerze współczuję.

 **50 Shades of Black**  
Argumentacja ze strony Jego Wysokości Króla T’Challi wyglądała następująco: „Po pierwsze, nie uży-wamy, po drugie, nie mamy, po trzecie, nie wiem, o czym mówisz, po czwarte skąd ty znasz takie pojęcia, może powinniśmy porozmawiać o twojej blokadzie rodzicielskiej. Nie, N’Jadaka ci nie pow… N’JADAKA?!”. Mina księżniczki Shuri mówiła wszystko. A mina króla N’Jadaki jeszcze więcej.

 **Wyciek z Królewskiego Archiwum Dokumentów Digitalizowanych i Analogowych**  
-Nie, nie, niczego nie hakowałem. Sprzedałem młodej taką ciekawostkę, że jej imię po japońsku da się zapisać kandżami na „naprawę”, a ona w zamian odpaliła mi to… Oj, daj spokój, Wakanda się nie zawali od jednej foci z pluszowym krokodylkiem…

 **Oko za oko, albo Nic w przyrodzie nie ginie**  
-No ja pierdzielę. Myślałem, że zabiłem każdego, kto mnie znał przed szesnastym rokiem życia. Więc skąd niby nasz to zdjęcie…?

 **Król Lew**  
-Okeeej, puszku kłębuszku, ty z racji urzędu będziesz Simbą, M’Baku będzie Pumbą, zaś ja… Y… A w drugiej części to kto występował…?

 **Pora deszczowa, albo Kolejny kryptocytat z „Kim jest Czarna Pantera?”**  
\- Pora deszczowa, pora deszczowa, na takie gówno to zawsze mają pieniądze! Podczas gdy czarni bracia cierpią…!  
\- Mój ty socjalisto w koronie, jakże mi przykro, że teraz to się możesz co najwyżej wykąpać w swoim nowym kabriolecie…

 **Zima**  
-Odechciało mi się tej Wakandy. Nie ma śniegu. Nie ma wojny na śnieżki.

 **W góry**  
\- A M’Baku to ma śnieg w tych górach, nie mógłby nas zaprosić na Święta?  
\- Kochany, nawet nie dziwi mnie specjalnie, że zupełnie zignorowałeś niekompatybilność wakandyj-skich wierzeń z ideą Bożego Narodzenia, ale doprawdy wydaje mi się podejrzany twój nagły zryw solidarności z religią, która nakazuje kochać swoich nieprzyjaciół…  
\- No przecież ciebie, kiciu, kocham, a choinka i prezenty to konkretne argumenty!

 **Poważne tematy**  
\- W sumie nie mieliśmy okazji o tym porozmawiać, ale… czy ty jesteś jakiegoś konkretnego wy-znania, kochany?  
\- Tylko poważne odpowiedzi?  
\- Tak, żadnych dowcipów o czarnej mszy.

 **Tegoście się nie spodziewali**  
-Ten nowy, z Argentyny, jest zajebisty, możemy mu wysłać trochę wibranium do Watykanu?  
-Obawiam się, że jego definicja bliźnich obejmuje również rasę białą. A tobie wystarczył tydzień w Polsce, by zostać „rzymskim katolikiem, ale po swojemu”, N’Jadaka?

 **Nasza pierwsza Gwiazdka (w gościnie u M’Baku)**  
\- N’Jadaka, chłopie, nie rób mi syfu w chałupie, co to niby ma być?  
\- No, wieniec z jemioły. Z kocimiętką zamiast jemioły, ale to szczegół.

 **Rejest dokonań Killmongera na wywczasach**  
-„Wasze dziecko byłoby panterą śnieżną” odhaczone, wspominki „kiedy odkryłem, że jestem bardziej Bogusław niż Linda” odhaczone, wieniec z kocimiętki odhaczony, śpiewanie „kill them" w „Morgen Kinder” odhaczone…  
-Czasem sobie myślę, drogi M’Baku, że gdyby wyobraźnia polityczna mojego współmałżonka dorównywała tej użytkowanej na wymyślanie podobnych dowcipów, to już dawno mielibyśmy Wakandę od morza do morza…  
-Taa, wiem, Czarnego…

 **Lepsza hańba w domu niż wstyd na ulicach**  
-„Kochany Mikołaju, chcę złotego jaguara, żeby się wozić z moją kicią po mieście”…  
-A Mikołaj odpisze: „Za późno, kupiłem ci skarpetki. Choć i tak grzecznością to nie zasłużyłeś”.

 **"-No i pojechalibyśmy tym złotym jaguarem do Oakland…"**  
-Kochany, zastanów się, jak to niby miałoby pomóc naszym cierpiącym braciom?  
-No, jako inspiracja!  
-Do czego, na miłość Bogini, żeby bogato wyjść za mąż?

 **Tyle co kot napłakał**  
-Mógłbyś mi okazywać więcej serca – szepnął.  
-Nie, nie mógłbym, nie będę ci okazywać więcej serca w miejscach publicznych – odpowiedział ten bezduszny drań.

 **Killmongerowi odechciało się socjalizmu**  
Pałac – miejsce publiczne, park – miejsce publiczne, sala konferencyjna – miejsce publiczne. Może warto sprywatyzować trochę tej domeny publicznej w naszej pięknej Wakandzie, kiciu?  
-A może wystarczy trzymać ręce przy sobie, kiciu?

 **Miejscówka**  
-Daj spokój, nie kręci cię ten dreszczyk?  
-Powiedzmy, że kręcił mnie w tokijskim metrze i w mauzoleum Lenina, ale za rozwalenie czegokol-wiek w laboratorium Shuri nas bardzo literalnie, dosłownie i jednoznacznie zabije, mój drogi, ona tu nawet w sandałach nie pozwala wchodzić…  
-Skarpetki, sandały, co wy macie z tymi stopami?

 **"-Morda w kubeł, jełopy, moja kobieta ma z wami do pogadania!"**  
-No i zamknęli się – tłumaczył cierpliwie. – Pary z gęby nie puścili, nie pstryknął ani jeden flesz, mu-cha nie ośmieliła się pierdnąć, nawet Merkel tylko rozdziawiła japę. Więc o co te foszki, za mą szczerą pomoc?

 **Król uzupełnia braki w edukacji**  
-Mój kochany, przemyśl swoje zachowanie albo będziesz spał na zewnątrz, z nosorożcami.  
-Skąd ty bierzesz takie teksty, koteczku? A, czekaj, już wiem…

 **"-Skoro służyłeś w SEALS, to może ja powinienem tobie mówić „foczko”?"**  
-Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem. Nie będzie więcej „puszku kłębuszku” przy ludziach. Ale mam takie smutne wrażenie, że ostatnio pół Wakandy nie robi nic innego, tylko podpowiada ci, jak mi się od-szczekać.

 **Departament ds. Husband Relations**  
Wiedziałem! I jeszcze powiedz mi, że płacisz ciężką kasiorę z pieniędzy podatników, aby jakiś goguś z rzadką bródką wtykał nos w nasze prywatne, rodzinne sprawy! Kim, do cholery jasnej, jest ten cały Tony Smark?

 **Migrena**  
Nie pamiętał już, co poszło – czy o tę zupełnie niewinną macankę w czasie sesji fotograficznej (niech sobie pizdy „New York Timesa” nie myślą!), czy tamtą kulturalną polemikę z Putinem (cały świat wie, że to chuj, N’Jadaka nie zdradził żadnej tajemnicy państwowej, jakby co), czy może o jego żartobliwe dopowiedzenia na otwarciu wystawy w British Museum („czyli sezamie największego rabusia w historii ludzkości” – a co, nieprawda?). Summa summarum, w wakan-dyjskiej rodzinie królewskiej stosunki uległy nagłemu ochłodzeniu. A konkretniej nie tyle ochło-dzeniu, co zawieszeniu na czas nieokreślony pod pretekstem tak żenującym, że niewartym przy-taczania w tytule.

 **Nadal migrena**  
-Długo jeszcze zamierzasz się tak dąsać, jakbyś od miesiąca miał okres?! – spytał N’Jadaka naj-bardziej pojednawczym tonem, na jaki było go stać po tych wszystkich „głowa boli”. – Wiem, że czasami działam trochę zbyt spontanicznie, ale, na litość tych waszych kotów, nie zmuszaj mnie, abym po pół roku małżeństwa został rozwodnikiem.  
Spojrzenie T’Challi odpowiedziało: „Nie zmuszaj mnie, abym po pół roku małżeństwa został wdow-cem”.

 **Oraz, ku powszechnemu zaskoczeniu, migrena**  
-Nie przeszkadzaj mi… kiedy rzygam… geniuszu! – odezwała się Shuri słabym głosem znad muszli klozetowej. – To przejście od pory suchej do deszczowej to jakiś koszmar, pracuję nad panelami redukującymi grawitację bez potrzeby wprowadzania ruchu obrotowego, ale korelacja skoków ciśnienia atmosferycznego z ciśnieniem krwi jest nadal tragicznie wysoka, matka od czterech tygodni tylko jęczy na sofie i ogląda tureckie seriale, Nakia trzeciego dnia zwiała do Kanady, Okoye naszprycowała się taką ilością barbituranów, że zasnęła na warcie, na baczność… A ty mi tu, jedyny niemetereopato w całej Wakandzie, przychodzisz gadać o waszych problemach łóżkowych?!

 **Edycja specjalna: Pyrkon happens (1)**  
-Nie, kochany, my też musimy tu stać. Nie, kochany, nie strzelasz do ludzi w kolejce. Nie, kochany, nie da się być VIP-em incognito…

 **Edycja specjalna: Pyrkon happens (2)**  
-To jest współczesne niewolnictwo i wyzysk człowieka przez wydawcę, a to nasza cierpiąca czarna siostra, choć z koloru to bladozielona, od miesiąca pracowała we wszystkie weekendy, i pierwszego maja, i trzeciego też, aby jakieś szmirowate porno mogło iść do druku, a potem jeszcze cały Pyrkon, zamiast siedzieć na panelach, kupować gadżety i integrować się z fandomem, siedzi, biedna, na stoisku, i sprzedaje to gówno pod etykietką fantastyki dla pań…  
-Kochany, zostaw panią, ta pani nie potrzebuje broni z wibranium, ta pani potrzebuje się wyspać . Kochany, to geście bojkotu czy solidarności zakupiłeś tę podejrzaną publikację?

 **Edycja specjalna: Pyrkon happens (3)**  
-Kupiłem ci kocie uszkaaaa!  
-A ja tobie skarpetki w panterkę i bokserki w Hello Kitty. To znaczy wysłałem po nie Okoye…

 **Killmonger swatką do skutku**  
-Poznajcie się, to jest M’Baku, dziś wege, jutro homo, w naszej bajce robi to samo co orły u Tol-kiena i ma jakiś dziwny fetysz na mrożonki, ale ogólnie spoko koleś. A to Sam, może nie wygląda, ale przeleciał pół Nowego Jorku…  
Porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, jakie wymienili ci dwaj obcy sobie mężczyźni, faktycznie mogło zapo-wiadać przyszłą i dość szybką komitywę, zwłaszcza taką zawiązaną w obliczu wspólnego wroga po wspólnie przeżytym upokorzeniu.

 **Odys**  
Podróże wymagają planu równie elastycznego, co szczegółowego. Nie tylko – gdzie i z kim się spo-tkać, co w czyjej obecności powiedzieć, ale również jak ukryć roztargnienie, jak pozbyć się tego zakłopotania, gdy pałeczki wypadają ci z ręki i turlają się na drugi brzeg stołu, czym zająć myśli podczas tego nieznośnego wernisażu, jak skomplementować smutny obraz człowieczka zagubionego we mgle, nie mówiąc nic, czego nie wypada powiedzieć, jak nie kpić i nie kłamać, unosząc się dwa metry nad tłumem i wyciągając ramiona w kierunku okna, do księżyca, który wzejdzie również nad Wakandą. A te najgorsze ostatnie godziny w samolocie rozwiązywać dwu-dziestokolumnowe sudoku od Shuri, nie szukając w liczbach znajomych dat, rocznic, spotkań, pocałunków…

 **Penelopa**  
Trzeba oszukać system – zrobić rundkę wokół pałacu, albo dwie, albo pięć, nocny maraton filmowy z młodą, ile by nie ględziła o swoich nowych cichobiegach, i spać do południa, bo kto zabroni? Rozkołysać dzień tak, by impet wypełnił wszystkie luki, sprawdzić, co Sartre pierdoli o Genecie, kiedy Genet pierdoli o życiu, jak pierdoli się z Hitlerem, a potem wypierdolić tomiszcze za okno, bo spać trzeba z rączkami na kołdrze, choć nikt się nie dowie, więc może jeszcze dwie strony czytanek o ochronie środowiska, jak było „promieniowanie ultrafioletowe”? A te najgorsze ostatnie godziny pogadać sobie z W’Kabim o dupach i nosorożcach albo pożreć się z kimś na forum „Washington Post”, a potem tylko rzucić z rozbawieniem: „O, już jesteś? Szybko zleciało”…

 **Kot Schrödingera**  
Kroki na schodach. On, nie on? Pojedyncze, więc bez Dora Mijale, czyli nie on, a może jednak on, tylko kazał dziewczynom spadać, bo mnie zwyczajnie chce bez świadków przytulić?

 **Taras z widokiem na lotnisko**  
Wychodzę na taras. Niech mnie jasna cholera, chyba osiemnasty raz w ciągu ostatniej godziny wy-chodzę na ten pierdolony taras. Gdybym chociaż palił, to powiedziałbym, że na dymka, ale nie…!

 **Co to, to nie**  
Czekałem cztery tygodnie, pół godziny mnie nie zbawi. Nie będę robić sztucznego tłumu na tym zafajdanym lotnisku, kiciuś ma swoją gwardię i swoją rodzinkę… Ale ma też pewnie cholernie ciężkie walizki, te tępe dzidy solarne nie poradzą sobie z walizkami, tu trzeba prawdziwego chłopa, ojczyzna wzywa, patriotyczny obowiązek, na moim miejscu każdy by pobiegł, no nie?!

 **Ktoś biegnie**  
Shuri! Kochana, mądra Shuri, która nie może się doczekać, aby zaciągnąć brata do laboratorium i pokazać mu, już wisi mu na ramieniu i opowiada, ile zrobiła przez te dwa tygodnie, jak się sprawdza nowy typ włókien z wibranium, jak przekierować obraz z komunikatora do satelity, jak komórki no-wotworowe reagują na promieniowanie Theta w obniżonej częstotliwości… I jej brat, tak szczęśliwy, że zapomina nawet o rozczarowaniu…

 **"- Gdzie te pierdolone walizki?!"**  
\- Cóż, z twojej strony spodziewałem się jakiegoś „no cześć”, bo o „miło cię widzieć” albo „witaj w domu” nie śmiałbym marzyć. Walizki lecą oddzielnie. Nie martw się, kupiłem ci obwarzanki.

 **Sudoku**  
-Nie wierzę! Pierwszy raz rozwiązałeś wszystkie, mądralo! Nudno w tej Europie, co?

 **Kto pierwszy**  
Pęka. Żebym ja nie pękał. Niby nic wielkiego, rzuca jakieś krótkie „tęskniłem”, czasem jeszcze sporo cichsze „bardzo”, a ja trzymam się twardo – i jest już za blisko, aby tego nie czuć.

 **"Nie chcę się z tobą więcej rozstawać"**  
Kurde. Powiedziałem to. Jakoś oględniej, coś o tym, że zrzuciłbym na Sokovię drugą bombę czy jakoś tak, a potem o tym, że nawet nie lubię obwarzanek, ale powiedziałem…

 **Gówno, nie voodoo, gówno, nie maskotka, zwykła poduszeczka na igły!**  
-Kochany, wiem nie od dziś, że lubisz mi czasem wbić szpilę, ale ta metafora osiągnęła już pułap, które-go… Ojej, zrobiłeś tej laleczce nawet rzęsy… I spałeś z nią, kiedy mnie nie było?

 **Killmonger czarnowidzem**  
-Wiedziałem! Że w końcu obudzę się w środku nocy, a ciebie przy mnie nie będzie, bo uznasz, że za dużo nas dzieli, że masz mnie dość, ze nie znajdziemy wspólnego języka, że przyszłość Wakandy ważniejsza i nie godzisz się na moje pomysły, że odejdziesz bez słowa i zostanę sam jak palec… Chwila, moment… - że niby kto chrapie?!

 **Kiedy umrę, kochanie…**  
-Będziesz po mnie płakać? Ponoć w takiej pracy to normalka… Ale na wszelki wypadek postaram się nie dać zabić, nie chcę zasmucać mojego kłębuszka…

 **Głosowanie**  
Tylko Rogers był na tak. Ten zdradziecki ryj radziecki, znaczy Bucky, powiedział po niewczasie, że też chciał podnieść rękę, ale akurat miał ramię w naprawie. A reszta sravengersów tylko patrzyła po sobie z minami „nie denerwujmy T’Challi”, więc znowu wyjdzie, że załatwiłem sobie robotę przez łóżko…

 **Killmonger stawia pierwsze kroki w doborowym oddziale, z miejsca zyskując sympatię i szacunek kolegów swą specjalistyczną wiedzą i swobodnym sposobem bycia**  
-Popierdoliło was?! Jaki królik, jaki szop?! To tanuki!

 **„Deadpool” albo „Daj buziaka dla kociaka!”**  
-Kumpel mnie nauczył fajnej odzywki, w sam raz dla nas!  
-A więc poznałeś nowego kolegę? Tego, którego jego koledzy nie chcą znać?

 **„Infinity War” albo Killmonger dyplomatą bez granic przyzwoitości**  
-Te, Thanosik, mam dla ciebie świetny klucz selekcji. Po prawej stronie staną ludzie, którym podobało się „Black Panter”, a po lewej ci, którym się nie podobało… Nie, T’Challa, nie pójdziesz do tych na lewo prosić o konstruktywną krytykę!!!


End file.
